Portrait chinois
by Epona'm
Summary: Two- shot? HPDM Suite à un décret ministériel, Draco est obligé de faire un portrait chinois d'un de ses collègues de travail, mais un Sortilège de vérité l'oblige à écrire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Portrait chinois.

Genre: Humour.

Pairing: HPDM

Résumé: Le Ministère de la Magie veut d'assurer de la bonne entente de ses employés et fait circuler le célèbre jeu moldu, le Portrait chinois. Sauf que les choses ne se passent pas trop normalement pour Draco qui va finir par péter un cable...

Note de moi: Euh... J'en ai tellement fait de ces trucs-là que j'ai trouvé marrant de les faire faire à nos petits héros... Après, est-ce que ça va plaire... lol Bonne lecture à tous! Bisous!

PS: Ce qui est souligné, c'est le Sortilège de Vérité qui répond... La conscience de Draco en gros quoi hein!

Portrait chinois.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Ca faisait plusieurs jours que la rumeur circulait. Ce jeu stupide était arrivé dans son service. Le portrait chinois... Pourquoi chinois d'ailleurs? Ca n'avait rien d'asiatique, c'était juste de la psychologie et surtout un manque de temps futile... Il était Draco Malfoy, l'un des meilleurs ( pour ne pas dire le meilleur ) avocat du Département de la Justice Magique et il devait gaspiller son temps à remplir ce formulaire sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sans doute que de vue.

Malfoy regarda d'un air morose sa boîte mail. Depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Pouvait-Désormais-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Ministère de la Magie s'était décidé à utiliser la nouvelle technologie moldue qui selon lui ( le Ministère ), " leur faisait gagner un temps considérable ". Ils avaient juste oublié de stipuler qu'il y avait des tas de virus sur le Net et qu'ils avaient bloqué les sites dits " d'adultes " pour ne pas décontrer le personnel...

Il lui avait fallu que deux jours pour dompter son ordinateur et il s'en servait désormais comme un pro. Pas comme Weasley qui faisait encore voler ces vulgaires papiers de notes de service. Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois, et cliqua sur le mail de son directeur de Département, que celui-ci lui avait envoyé la veille.

_Monsieur Malfoy._

_Comme vous devez le savoir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre fait circuler dans ses services un jeu moldu intitulé le Portrait Chinois, pour s'assurer de la bonne entente de son personnel. Vous devriez donc remplir le questionnaire suivant sur une personne de notre service, et le lui envoyer dans les plus brefs délais. Pour s'assurer que la tâche sera accomplie, on m'a permis de surveiller votre boîte mail. Vous avez 24 heures._

_Je vous prie d'agréer Monsieur Malfoy mes sincères salutations._

_PS: pour connaître le nom de la personne, cliquez sur le lien ci-dessous_

Une personne de leur service? Draco ne connaissait pratiquement personne personnellement, il restait enfermé dans son bureau du matin au soir à travailler ses dossiers, ne sortant que pour aller dans les salles d'audiance et à l'occasion, voir Blaise au Département des Transports Magiques. Ca allait être très facile, finalement. Se sentant un peu plus confiant, il cliqua sur le lien indiqué.

_Félicitations Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous apprétez à commencer le Portrait Chinois. Pour plus d'honnêteté, un Sortilège de Vérité a été jeté sur votre ordinateur. Bon amusement. ( cliquez __ici__ pour connaître le nom de la personne ) Aucun changement de nom ne sera effectuer sous peine d'une malédiction familiale._

Ca commençait bien... Un Sortilège de Vérité et une malédiction en cas de récidive...

Résigné, il cliqua sur le lien.

_Portrait Chinois d'Harry Potter, avocat au Département de la Justice Magique._

Les yeux bleus de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'effarement.

Il l'avait toujours su... Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas de chance.

On l'avait tout le temps pris pour un Mangemort, ses parents étaient morts, sa fortune avait été en grande partie dilapidée, sur le plan sentimental c'était le désert du Sahara et sur le plan professionnel, il avait dû travailler plus d'une fois avec Potter. Mais là, non! Faire son portrait chinois, même s'il ne savait pas quel genre c'était, il en était hors de question.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

" Entrez. " marmonna-t-il.

Blaise entra, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

" Alors, il paraît que c'est à ton tour? "

Draco ne lui demanda même pas de quoi il parlait et fit mine de se détourner de son ordinateur.

Blaise le regarda, son sourire aussi rayonnant accroché aux lèvres. S'il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, il lui aurait bien fait ravaler...

" C'est à ce point désastreux? "

Pas de réponse.

" Tu peux me dire au moins qui c'est... "

Pas de réponse.

" Drakichou? "

Draco le fusilla du regard sans desserrer les dents. Il avait horreur de ces surnoms débiles genre Gryffondor à la manque.

" Moi, je l'ai fait, c'était très amusant. "

" Oui, mais toi, c' était Pansy! On la connaît depuis des années, c'est comme une soeur pour nous. " répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide en prenant le premier dossier sur la pile à côté de son ordinateur.

Blaise ne répondit rien, mais continua de le regarder d'un air amusé.

" N'empêche, si j'aurais pu choisir, j'aurais pris Potter. "

Draco le regarda, choqué. Et sans s'en rendre compte, son regard passa de son écran à son meilleur ami.

" Tu l'aurais rempli? "

" Et comment! Ce mec est un dieu vivant ça aurait été sans problème. On connaît tout de lui, il suffit de regarder dans les magasines féminins ou dans la presse nationale, tout y est mentionné. "

" Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces débilités, et je ne m'intéresse pas à Saint Potty. Ce type m'a toujours fait vomir, c'est pour quoi je ne saurais quoi remplir dans son foutu portrait chinois. "

Ces derniers mots lui avaient échappé, et il se rendit compte de son erreur au cri surexcité de son ami qui se précipita sur son ordinateur.

" C'est toi qui l'a! Ah! j'en étais sûr, je l'ai dit à Pansy alors je suis venu vérifier, vu que la rumeur courrait que c'était à ton tour aujourd'hui. "

Draco reposa le dossier qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert et regarda son meilleur ami parcourir rapidement les questions.

" Allez! vas-y fais-le! Ca va te prendre que quelques minutes. De toute façon, t'es obligé sinon tu seras maudit sur des générations, pense à tes futurs enfants! "

Le blond grogna et s'avança vers son clavier.

" Alors tu me laisses tranquille. "

" Quoi? "

"Je te raconterai, mais je veux le remplir seul. Toute façon, pour ce que je vais y dire... "

Avec un petit soupir déçu, Blaise sortit en traînant les pieds.

Résolu d'en finir au plus vite, Draco lut la première question.

**PORTRAIT CHINOIS D'HARRY POTTER**

_**Mon nom en entier**_( comme si personne ne le savait... Même si pour lui, il resterait à jamais Potty, le Survivant... )_ Harry James Potter_

_**Où nous sommes nous rencontrés pour la première fois**_( ça, c'était une question intéressante. La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parlé, il ne marchait pas encore. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu en photo, il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans c'était la Gazette du Sorcier, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Les photos de Potter étaient alors guère variées, c'était toujours un bébé dessus. Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était... ) _Dans le Poudlard Express, __et j'étais impatient de voir celui qui avait anéanti le sorcier que mes parents idolâtraient._

Hein? C'était quoi ça? Impatient de le rencontrer? Lui? Plutôt mourir! Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait oublié un détail... Le Sortilège de Vérité. Ce sortilège était connu pour chercher les réponses au plus profond de nous-mêmes... Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de question trop intime? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à tout savoir... Il devait être franc: il avait toujours insulté Potter parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir comme tout le monde le voyait. Quelqu'un d'aimant, raisonnablement intelligent, doué au Quidditch et physiquement potable. Bien que ces dernières années, il était devenu beaucoup plus que ça... Même lui l'avait remarqué...

_**Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons- nous:**__Presque quatorze ans. __Mais jamais personnellement_

Draco serra les dents. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par fermer la fenêtre, et tant pis pour sa descendance.

_**A quel point me connais-tu: **__Je ne sais pas._

Il se sentit bête devant une question aussi simple. Il l'avait cottoyé pendant de nombreuses années. Il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, affronté au Quidditch, en cours. Il connaissait ce que les filles et même les garçons disaient sur lui, comme tout le monde, mais il n'avait jamais voulu en savoir plus. Parce que Potter l'avait vexé... Il l'avait vexé d'avoir refusé de lui serrer la main lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Et étrangement, il n'y avait écrit que les mots qu'il avait voulus dire: " Je ne sais pas. "

_**Est-ce que je fume?:**__ Pas à ma connaissance et à celle du monde des sorciers, donc je dirais non._

_**Es-ce que je crois en Merlin?:**__ On peut considérer Dumbledore comme Merlin? Alors je dirais oui, même si selon moi, ce n'est qu'une légende pour enfant. ( Merlin, pas Dumbledore... )_

_**Connais-tu mon âge?: **__Qui ne connait pas l'âge du célèbre Potter? 25 ans._

_**Ma date de naissance?: **__Aucune idée... __31 Juillet 1980_

Il savait sa date de naissance? Lui, Draco Malfoy, connaissait la date de naissance d'Harry Potter? Il avait dû le lire dans la Gazette, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plausibles.

_**Ma couleur de cheveux**__: Très commun, très banal... Brun. __Noir de jai, en épi depuis toujours et assez long. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. _

Des cheveux doux? Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à d'autres cheveux que les siens, leur Sortilège de Vérité devait avoir un sacré problème...

_**La couleur de mes yeux**__: Verts. Toujours aussi banal... Des bruns aux yeux verts, t'en as à la pelle... __De la même couleur que le blason de Serpentard, avec un rien de malice mais aussi une grande tristesse. _

Non, là ce n'était plus possible. On lui faisait une farce, quelqu'un était connecté sur son ordinateur et répondait à sa place. Du moins à la palce de ce soit disant Sortilège de Vérité. ( Weasley? ) Il n'avait jamais regardé Potter en face plus de deux secondes d'affilé alors!...

_**Est-ce que j'ai des manies?: **_( c'était quoi cette question à la con? ) _Aucune idée et j'en ai rien à foutre.__ Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure quand tu es concentré et tes joues étaient souvent rouges quand on vérifiait si tes travaux étaient justes à Poudlard, en particulier en Potions, sans doute une peur du ridicule._

Ne plus regarder ce que disait le Sortilège de Vérité... Oui, ne plus regarder... Et dire qu'il allait falloir qu'il l'envoie après!

_**Quelle est l'une des choses que je préfère faire?: **__Me pourrir la vie! __Le Quidditch, cuisiner et les balades en solitaire._

D'où il tenait ça, lui?...

_**Quelle était ma matière préférée à Poudlard?: **__Facile! Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ton côté chevaleresque sans doute __et courageux._

Draco fixa le mot que sa conscience avait ajouté et grogna avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

_**Quelle est ma plus grande qualité?: **__Aucune, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ces conneries de Gryffondor.__La tempérence._

Ouais... Et le hibou plie le chocogrenouille dans son papier prêt à poster, aussi, non?

_**Quel est mon plus grand défaut?:**__ T'en as tellement que je les compte plus, je dirais juste le seul fait que tu existes. __Et que tu m'ais autant détesté._

Son plus grand défaut? Qu'il l'ait autant détesté? Pas autant que lui ne l'avait fait à son égard...

_**Suis-je un rebelle ou est-ce que je suis les régles?:**_ _Rebelle. Et t'as fait des études de droits, laisse-moi rire!_

_**Est-ce que j'ai des particularités?: **__Tu es un stupide Gryffondor. __Et personne ne m'a blessé autant que toi._

Blessé, lui? Il n'avait jamais atteint son coeur, jamais personne ne l'avait fait...

_**Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal?: **__Non.__Tellement de fois que je ne les compte plus._

Dès qu'il aurait fini ce stupide questionnaire, il irait voir Lodge, son Directeur de Département pour lui dire que son Sortilège de Vérité ne fonctionnait pas du tout...

_**Me considères-tu comme un ami?: **__Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars. __Et je le regrette._

Draco s'étouffa avec sa salive. Non, là, c'était la goutte de jus de citrouille qui faisait déborder le pichet... Des amis, il en avait que deux ( Blaise et Pansy ) et c'était très bien comme ça.

_**M'as-tu déjà vu pleurer?: **__Non, mais crois-moi que rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. __Une fois à cause de Ginny Weasley et ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir si faible._

Maintenant, il devenait fleur bleue... Il aura décidément tout vu...

_**Quel surnom me donnerais-tu?: **__Facile! Potty ou Saint Potty ou le Gryffi à la manque, enfin tu as le choix... __... Mon mec? Mon homme? Mon mien à moi?_

Quoi? Il n'était pas gay! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu une relation une ou deux fois homosexuelles, qu'il était gay pour autant. Et surtout pas avec Potter.

_**Qu'est-ce que j'aime?:**__ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? __tes amis, tes souvenirs, le Quidditch, le chocolat et Poudlard._

No comment'...

_**A ton avis, ce que je pense de toi?: **__Que je suis le plus beau mec que t'ais jamais rencontré? Que je suis le plus intelligent du Ministère? __Que sans moi tu ne peux pas vivre?_

Quoi? Pour penser ça, il faudrait qu'il soit amoureux et c'est bien connu, un Malfoy n'aime pas!

_**Tu penses que je vais me marier?:**__ Rien à foutre... __Je ne me suis jamais posé la question._

Normal, vu que j'en ai rien à battre...

_**Tu as rêvé de moi? Si oui, c'était quoi?: **__Non... ah si! Une fois j'ai rêvé que je te battais au Quidditch et que tu étais allé pleurer dans les bras de Mac Gonagall, c'était comique... __Une fois j'ai rêvé que tu m'attendais à la sortie du cours de Potions et que tu m'avais embrassé, là, sans rien dire, sans chercher à aller plus loin et que tu étais reparti sans oser me regarder dans les yeux, me laissant plus troublé que jamais._

Hein? Ca sortait d'où ça? C'était même pas... Oh! Si! En Sixième Année! Mais c'était pendant une nuit où il avait été bourré comme le Moine Gras et le fait qu'il avait eu les joues en feu et les palpitations cardiaques accélérées à son réveil, n'avaient eu absolument rien à avoir avec ça. Ni le fait qu'il n'avait pu rien avaler de la journée, il avait juste été nauséeux à cause de sa nuit... Ni aussi le fait qu'il l'avait évité pendant plus d'une semaine après ça... C'était un caprice d'adolescent...

_**Si tu pouvais changer une chose en moi, ce serait quoi?: **__Tout.__Le fait que tu fasses comme si je n'existais pas._

Rire silencieux... Jaune.

_**Décris-moi en 5 mots: **__Débile profond, Gryffi à la manque, mal habillé, inintéressant et petit.__Mystérieux, courageux, mignon, intelligent et doué._

MIGNON ?!? INTELLIGENT ?!? DOUE ?!? Doué en quoi d'abord? Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il pense à ça...

_**Si tu pouvais me dire UNE chose ça serait quoi?: **__Ne fais pas attention, à ce foutu portrait chinois c'est que des conneries, et t'as pas intérêt à le montrer à quelqu'un, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ce monde et bonjour à Dumbledore... __Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne..._

Ne pas penser à répondre à cette phrase, ne pas penser à répondre à cette phrase...

_**REPONDS PAR OUI OU PAR NON.**_

__

__

**Moche: **_Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ton physique, désolé de te décevoir. __Aucunement._

Draco se détourna momentanément de son écran et prit un bout de parchemin avec une plume où il nota: _Note personnelle: se renseigner sur l'auteur du portrait chinois et lui casser la gueule._ Avant de reprendre résolument son questionnaire.

_**Silencieux?**__Que j'aimerais bien... Surtout le matin quand j'arrive au bureau, j'aimerais ne pas entendre ton rire débile. __Parce que la plus part du temps, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu plais qui rit avec toi._

Et alors? Il avait bien le droit de faire sa vie, nan?

_**Timide?:**__Ouais, par contre ça je peux le dire! Tu rougis comme une pucelle quand on te regarde dans les yeux._

_**Bizarre?:**_

_**Egoiste?:**__Oui, tu ne penses jamais à moi quand je passe à côté de toi, tu fais comme si je n'exisitais pas._

_**Fou?:**__Etre Gryffi c'est être atteint de folie? __Non, blessé, mais pas fou._

_**Sympathique?:**__C'est quoi la sympathie? Sourire à tout le monde et lui dire bonjour? Alors je dirais oui, hélas, parce que tu dis " bonjour " le matin quand on est dans l'ascensseur, même si j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'adresses._

_**Immature?:**__Complètement.__Aucunement._

OH que si! Il faisait souvent des blagues aux gens du Département, ça prouvait bien une certaine immaturité, non?

_**Mechant?:**__... Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?_

_**Stupide?:**__Là je dis un grand "oui" ! _

_**Ami ?**__Serpentard m'en préserve! __Non, et je le regrette._

Pour qu'il le regrette, il faudrait être un Poufsouffle dans l'âme... Ou pire: un Gryffondor...

_**Soulant?:**__Tous les jours que Salazard fait. Ce n'est que " Potter par ci, Potter par là! " donc oui, soulant. __Aucunement._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui-là avec ses " aucunement " ?

_**Intelligent?:**__Tu as réussi tes examens pour être avocat donc ça laisse supposé des choses... Que je ne soupçonnais pas.__Et perspicace._

Perspicace?... Tsssss...

_**psychopathe?:**_ _Ah elle est pas mal celle-là! A briser les coeurs si on en croit les rumeurs... Mais est-ce vraiment être psychopathe? _

_**Doux?:**__Je t'ai jamais touché. __Et je le regrette profondément._

Zen soyons zen! Du sang froid dans les veines, soyons zen...

_**Attractif ?: **_ _Salazard m'en préserve... __Plus que tu ne l'imagines..._

Draco eut à peine le temps de voir ces derniers mots écrits que le Portrait chinois fut envoyé sans qu'il puisse le relire ni modifier quoi que ce soit. Rageusement, il reprit le morceaux de parchemin et récrivit rapidement _Note numéro 2: voir ce soir à la maison dans __le Grand Livre des Potions Universelles __s'il n'en existe pas une pour changer de conscience._, avant de sortir rapidement de son bureau en dirction de celui de son Directeur de Département, en claquant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de moi**Coucou tout le monde ! oui la suite arrive vite... C'est bien hein ?! lol Donc voilà la réponse d'Harry... En espérant qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas... Je l'ai fait lire à **Vert Emeraude** et elle m'a dit non... Ce que c'est beau les amis ! lol

Merci infiniment à toux ceux qui m'ont laissé un ptit message, même à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, les alertes, ect... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais le faire bientôt, sans doute demain !

Ce « three shot « n'est donc pas terminé, patience pour le happy end ( oui y en a un )

Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

Le Portrait chinois.

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de l'ascensseur qu'une épaisse cheveulure rousse lui obcurssit la vue.

" Ca y est! Tu l'as reçu! Vite! Va voir qui c'est qui l'a fait! " s'exclama Ron tout excité.

Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron...

Euh... Ouais... Désolé... Salut. Allez, viens! Dépêche-toi! "

Il l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs du Département de la Justice magique. Harry essaya plusieurs fois de s'arrêter dire " bonjour " à un collègue qui allait en sens inverse, mais le rouquin qui le traînait derrière lui avait trop de force et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'adresser des signes de la main et quelques sourires. Arrivé à son service, il vit Draco Malfoy claquer la porte du Directeur de son Département et voulut lui dire " bonjour " lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui mais se ravisa quand il vit le regard féroce que lui jeta le blond.

Légèrement confus, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé à son burreau et que Ron le poussait vers ce dernier avec empressement.

Pourquoi ce regard haineux?

Malfoy ne l'avait pas regardé de cette façon depuis des années, depuis Poudlard!

Se détournant momentanément de ses pensées, Harry vit que son ordinateur était allumé et que sa boîte mail avait été ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils; il avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui le fixait, les yeux avides.

" Qui a touché à mon ordinateur?

Sais pas... Zabini était là quand je suis arrivé et il m'a juste dit que tu avais reçu ton portrait chinois. C'était déjà comme ça quand j'ai regardé, je ne sais pas du tout de qui il tient l'information. Mais remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il est connu pour savoir tous les deniers potins... "

Le portrait chinois...

Certains avaient hurlé de rage quand ils avaient reçu le leur. Comme Seamus, par exemple. C'était Nott qui avait fait le sien et il n'avait voulu le montrer à personne.

Le brun regarda à nouveau son écran et vit qu'il avait en effet reçu un mail de son Directeur de Département dont l'objet était " Portrait chinois ". Il cliqua sur le lien et lut le mail suivant:

" _Monsieur Potter._

_Comme vous devez le savoir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre fait circuler en ce moment un jeu moldu intitulé le portrait chinois dans ses services, afin de vérifier la bonne entente de son personnel._

_Veuillez trouver __ici__ le votre qui a été fait ce matin par l'un de vos collaborateurs. Vous devrez bien évidemment faire le sien en échange. Votre jugement ne doit en aucun cas être influencé par ce que vous allez lire. Et pour vérifier que vous avez bien répondu, on m'a permis de vérifier votre boîte mail. Vous avez 24 heures._

_Sincères salutations. _"

" Alors? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore regardé.

Ben vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Ron... Tu me soules!

Rhooo, ça va! C'est bon! Très bien! Parfait! J'ai compris! Je dérange! "

Vexé, le rouquin se dirigea vers son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry devait s'avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir qui était son portraiste. L'idée était tout de même originale pour un lieu de travail. Demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il pensait de nous à travers de simples questions... Il se rappela que Ron lui avait dit que Zabini était dans leur burreau à leur arrivée. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait son portrait? Ca serait intéressant que ce soit un ancien Serpentard...

Souriant légèrement, il cliqua sur le lien.

" _Félicitations, Monsieur Potter. Vous venez de recevoir votre portrait chinois. Cliquez __ici__ pour en connaître l'auteur et __ici __pour en connaître la teneur. Une réponse devra par la suite être rédigée. Pour plus d'honnêteté, un Sortilège de Vérité a été jeté sur votre ordinateur. En cas de récidive, une malédiction familiale vous sera lancée. Bon amusement. _"

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne réponde pas. Il connaissait un minimum toutes les personnes de son service. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers Ron qui avait les yeux fixes sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier ( le brun était persuadé qu'il guettait le moindre de ses mouvements ), il cliqua sur le lien lui permettant de voir qui avait fait son portrait.

" _Votre portraiste est Draco Malfoy, avocat au Département de la Justice magique. _"

Harr devait avoir l'air complètement con pour que Ron éjecte sa chaise et se précipite voir ce qu'il se passait. La bouche légèrement ouverte, le souffle court, les yeux fixés sur cette simple phrase, il était tout simplement tétanisé. C'était donc pour ça que le blond était sorti furieux du bureau de Lodge... Il avait été obligé de faire son portrait chinois.

Le rouquin le ramena sur terre en le poussant sans ménagement pour voir correctement l'écran.

Silence...

Respiration retenue...

Puis:

" Par le caleçon de Merlin! Merci Godric, il n'est pas tombé sur moi! " fit le rouquin en se redirigeant vers son bureau.

Harry le regarda la bouche toujours légèrement ouverte. Ron n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter vu qu'il ouvrait désormais la Gazette devant lui d'un air détendu. Il regarda à nouveau son écran pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non... C'était bien Draco Malfoy son portraiste... Et il allait falloir qu'il lui réponde...

Avec appréhension, Harry cliqua sur son portrait. Il détourna un moment les yeux, essayant au mieux de calmer ses pulsations cardiaques. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu... N'est-ce pas?

Il lui fallut près de deux heures pour lire quelques lignes.

Deux heures pour lire une saloperie de portrait chinois.

Deux heures où toutes sortes d'émotions étaient passées sur son visage.

De l'humiliation à la rage, en passant par la honte, la gêne et le... plaisir.

Mais quel enfoiré il était à ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait celui-là...

Et puis ces questions, aussi!

Il allait devoir dire s'il le trouvait mignon, merde!

A cette pensée, les joues de l'ex Gryffondor s'empourprèrent légèrement.

" Ron! Le Sortilège de Vérité... C'est bien celui qui va chercher les réponses au plus profond de nous mêmes, non? " demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami en paraissant le plus innocent possible.

Ce dernier leva la tête de son journal et le regarda, surpris.

" Euh... Ouais, je crois, pourquoi?

Ils l'ont jeté sur mon ordinateur pour que je sois honnête.

Bah! C'est pas très grave! Malfoy va enfin savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui...

Quoi?!

... Harry... Mon cher Harry... Tu ne sors qu'avec des blonds aux yeux bleus, tu ne crois pas qu'avec Hermione, on n'avait pas fait le rapprochement? "

Faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu... Oui, faire comme si.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il préférait les blonds aux bruns, tout de même.

Résigné, il commença le questionnaire. Après tout, le ridicule ne tuait pas.

**PORTRAIT CHINOIS DE DRACO MALFOY**

_**Mon nom complet**_ : ( comment oublier celui de mon pire ennemi... ) _Draco Malfoy _. _Le seul nom que je n'oublierai pas, même après un Sortilège d'Amnésie._

Ah non! Non, ça, il n'avait pas le droit de savoir! C'était personnel, ça ne regardait que lui. Et puis, c'est normal qu'on ne veuille pas oublier son meilleur ennemi... Sans lui, la vie serait bien tristounette.

_** Ou nous sommes-nous rencontrés la 1ere fois ? **_: _Tu ne l'as peut-être pas su, mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de Madame Guippure et j'ai desuite voulu te sauter dessus, tellement tu étais hautain. __Même à cette époque tu ressemblais à un dieu vivant___

Il ne fallait rien exagérer non plus, hein!

_** Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous?: **_ _Une éternité, quatorze ans que je te vois partout. __Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire._

Tout seul, ok, accompagné, ça lui posait problème

_**A quel point me connais-tu ?:**_ _Comme toi vis à vis de moi, je dirai je ne sais pas. Je ne te connaîtrai jamais. __A part si tu veux m'ouvrir ton coeur._

Mais le blond n'en avait pas, c'était bien connu...

_**Est-ce que je fume?: **__Ca me dérangerai si c'était le cas._

_**Est-ce que je crois en Merlin?:**__ Tu ne crois en rien, et dans un certain sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. __J'aimerai seulement que tu crois en la possibilité d'un nous._

C'était beau de rêver...

_**Connais-tu mon Age ?: **_ _Nous avons le même âge, alors je dis 25 ans._

_**Ma date de naissance ?: **_ _Si je dis que je ne sais pas, je mentirai et le sortilège l'écrirait à ma place... Le 7 Juin 1980. Ne me demande pas d'où je le sais, je ne te le dirai pas. __J'ai un jour entendu Pansy le dire à l'une de ses copines qui voulait sortir avec toi à l'époque et je l'ai noté sur mon agenda._

Et voilà... Sa vie était désormais foutue, le blond allait le prendre pour un obcédé...

_** Ma couleur de cheveux?: **__Qui ne la connaît pas? Elle est tellement rare... Blond, presque blanc..._

_**La couleur de mes yeux ?:**_ _Même si je ne les ai jamais vus de près, ils sont bleus, et gris quand il fait beau. Tes pupilles se dilatent toujours quand tu me vois. __Est-ce du désir?_

Du désir? Il délirait complètement... Ou prenait ses rêves pour des réalités.

_**Est- ce que j'ai des manies?: **__( là, j'approuve que c'est une question conne... ) Et je n'en sais rien. Peut-être celle de me détester quoi que je fasse? _

_**Quelle est l'une des choses que je préfère faire ?:**_ _Me détester... __Le Quidditch, sortir et lire._

Ca, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé...

_** Quelle est ma plus grande qualité ?: **__Ah ça c'est une bonne question... Le fait d'être beau, est-ce une qualité? Non? pourtant, c'est appréciable... Mais il paraît que tu es prêt à tout pour tes amis. Oui... Je le tiens aussi de Pansy._

_** Quel est mon plus grand défaut ?: **_ _Me détester? Oui, je sais que j'ai déjà mis cette réponse. Et ne vois pas de la mélancolie dans ce que je te dis! __Vois-y plutôt de la détresse._

Faudrait qu'il pense à dire deux mots à Lodge sur son Sortilège de Vérité...

_** Suis-je un rebelle ou est-ce que je suis les régles?: **__Tu as toujours suivi les règles de ton père, non? Oui, c'est méchant, j'ai envie de l'être sur le coup... __Et de la tristesse._

Non... Aucune tristesse! Il était un ancien Gryffondor, il n'avait jamais pleuré pour ce fils à Papa et c'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

_**Est-ceque j'ai des particularités ?: **_ _Tu aimes faire souffrir. __Moi en particulier._

_**Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fais du mal? **__Le sortilège de Vérité répond à ma place, je crois..._

_**Me considères-tu comme un ami?: **__Je ne t'ai jamais considéré tout court. __Mais si je le devais, ça serait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié._

Il ne devait pas ce genre de choses...

_**M'as-tu déjà vu pleurer ?: **__Pendant la guerre. C'est là que j'ai envisagé l'idée que tu avais peut-être un coeur. __Et que j'ai espéré qu'il battrait un jour pour moi._

_**Si il existait un bon surnom pour moi, quel serait il**_ : _Mon amour? C'est bien, non?_

_**Qu'est ce que j'aime ?**_ _Zabini et Parkinson arrivent en bonne position je crois, toi, lire, le Quidditch, sortir, les couleurs de Serpentard ( tu n'as toujours porté que ça au collège ), plaire, me détester..._

_** A ton avis, ce que je pense de toi? **__Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, mais toi tu as très bien compris ce que je pensais de toi..._

_**Tu penses que je vais me marier?: **__Oui, un Malfoy doit tout faire dans la tradition, voyons. _

29. _**As-tu déjà rêvé de moi?: **__Es-tu prêt à entendre mon rêve de la nuit dernière? On a fait l'amour dans l'ascensseur et c'était orgasmique. pas de détails... Non... Il ne vaut mieux pas, je me sentirai mal à l'aise._

_**Si tu pouvais changer une chose en moi, ca serait quoi?: **__Je ne changerai rien... __Tes sentiments confus à mon égard._

Il en avait?

_**Decris moi ou 5 mots**_..: _grand, froid, mignon ( pour ne pas dire canon ), prétentieux et aveugle. _

_** Si tu pouvais me dire UNE chose, ca serait quoi? **__Que penses-tu de ce que je dis sur toi pour le moment?_

**REPONDS PAR OUI OU PAR NON**

_**Moche? **__Je mentirai si je disai oui..._

_**Silencieux?**_ _Toujours... Surtout quand je passe à côté de moi. Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne te regarde pas, alors que je suis à peine les conversations quand tu es dans les parages?_

_**Timide? **__Là, je donne ma langue au chat._

_**Bizarre?**_ _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à cette question? Moi, je dirai oui._

_**Egoiste?**_ _Ce n'est pas le deuxième nom pour Serpentard? __Aucunement._

Aucunement?...

_**Fou?**_ _De moi?_

Pourquoi il avait écrit ça?...

_**Sympathique?**_ _Un bien grand mot pour te décrire..._

_**Immature?**_ _Je dirai plutôt coïncé... __Très mature._

Tsssss... Si on ne pouvait plus rigoler. Même s'il n'en avait pas très envie pour le moment.

_**Mechant?**_ _C'est un genre que tu te donnes..._

_**Stupide?**_ _Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel._

_**Ami?**_ _Pour rien au monde, non! Je voudrais beaucoup plus que ça..._

_**Soulant?**_ _Tu ne parles jamais en dehors des séances au tribunal, alors je ne peux pas répondre._

_**Intelligent?**_ _Tu es sorti le premier de notre promotion..._

_**psychopathe?**_ _Hein?_

_**Doux?**_ _J'aimerai bien le savoir... Mais je dirai oui._

_**Attractif?**_ _C'est une question sur la quelle on serait d'accord, vu qu'on répondrait tous les deux par l'affirmative._

A peine sa phrase achevée, le portrait chinois fut envoyé. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé le Sortilège de Vérité finalement. Il suffisait juste d'être honnête avec soi-même. Et puis de toute façon, même les choses qu'on voulait cacher finissaient par être dites. Maintenant il allait falloir attendre. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Malfoy, mais il savait qu'il allait réagir et il devait s'attendre au pire.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de moi :  Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui c'est bien moi ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la fin de mon « three-shot « lol... Alors voilà, vous allez voir qu'il y a une petite mise en scène... Que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça ! Et non c'était pas une idée du Premier Minsitre ! mdr ! Un conseil : méfiez vous de vos meilleurs amis, ils peuvent comploter dans votre dos, je n'en dis pas plus ! lol

Voilà, eh bien place au chapitre... Qui j'espère est à la hauteur des deux autres ! --' ! Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue et d'avoir apprécié mon humour à deux mornilles lol Je vous prépare déjà quelque chose d'autre à côté de ma fic... Eh oui j'ai eu une idée hier soir lol Et oui, c'était en lisant les Schroumpfs... Comment j'arrive à être inspirée par eux ? Alors là... Allez savoir !

Bon, trève de bavardage, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**oOoOo - oOoOo**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Lodge ? « demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient avec Harry vers l'ascensseur pour déjeuner.

- Rien... Il n'était pas là. Il y avait une pancarte sur sa porte qui disait : « Aucune réclamation ne sera faite à propos du portrait chinois. « J'imagine qu'il a dû la mettre à cause de Malfoy.

- Hmmm... se contenta de dire Ron en s'adossant au mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascensseur arriva et s'ouvrit sur Lodge, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, visiblement écheveulé.

« Potter ! Justement je vous cherchasi ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry.

- Moi aussi, monsieur le Directeur, je voulais vous parler de...

- Plus tard, Potter ! Plus tard ! Vous avez une audiance dans trois minutes. «

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Maintenant ? Mais jamais le Magenmagot ne...

- Je sais, Potter ! Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. Je quitte Monsieur le Premier Ministre à l'instant. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans la salle d'audiance numéro huit. Et dépêchez-vous, il y a urgence. Non, non ne retournez pas dans votre bureau, fit Lodge en voyant l'ex-Gryffondor tourner les talons, votre collègue est déjà sur place. Vous verrez avec lui !

- Mais... Je...

- Harry ! Il te dit qu'il y a urgence ! Tu verras bien sur place, tu arrives toujours à t'adapter. « répliqua le rouquin.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Lodge prit Harry par la manche de sa robe et le tira sans ménagement dans l'ascensseur alors que Ron le poussait dans le dos. Le Survivant eut juste le temps d'adresser un signe de tête à Zabini qui se trouvait dans un coin, derrière son directeur. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire radieux accompagné d'un léger clin d'oeil qui fit rougir Harry.

« Bon... De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se mettre mentalement en condition pour une audiance.

- Une affaire passionnelle. Lui répondit Ron.

- T'es au courrant, toi ?

- Ben... Euh... Ouais... Enfin, je...

- Je lui ai envoyé une note de service pour le prévenir. Répondit Zabini. «

Ron le regarda, surpris, mais l'ex-Serpentard lui renvoya un sourire qui voulait dire : « n'est-ce pas, Ron ? « .

« Ah ! Euh... Ouais ! j'avais oublié. « marmonna ce dernier.

Arrivé au niveau un, Lodge sortit de l'ascensseur d'un pas pressé en souhaitant vaguement bonne chance à Harry.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courrant, Zabini ? Tu n'es pas dans notre département. « Fit Harry au moment où les portes se refermaient.

Il sentait le coup foireux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le malaise visible de Ron et le sourire quasi-angélique de Zabini ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est au courrant de tout... répondit Ron

- La belette n'a pas tord, mon cher Harry... Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici. J'ai beaucoup de relations. «

Harry ne répondit rien mais sourit en entendant Ron marmonner que la prochaine fois que Zabini l'appellerait « la belette « , il allait lui faire regretter d'être monté dans l'ascensseur. La voix féminine annonça d'un ton neutre le Département des Mystères et les trois jeunes hommes descendirent. Harry regarda Blaise d'un air surpris mais ne dit rien. Arrivé devant la salle d'audiance numéro huit, il se tourna vers Ron.

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je sortirai... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu remontes et que tu ailles manger avec Hermione. On se rattrappera ce soir, si tu veux.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais la prévenir que tu as une audiance et que je t'attends. Elle comprendra.

- Et puis ce soir, je ne sais pas si tu seras libre, Potter. Répliqua Zabini, toujours avec son grand sourire innocent. Au fait ! Il paraît que tu as reçu ton portrait chinois...

Harry ne répondit rien, mais rougit férocement, mal à l'aise. Il préféra détourner le regard et marmonna un « à tout à l'heure « à l'adresse de Ron sans un regard pour l'autre.

« Il est mignon quand il rougit... dit Blaise en regardant la porte se refermer sur le Survivant.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

- Tu voulais qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments, non ?

- Oui, mais quand tu m'avais dit que tu avais une idée géniale, je ne pensais pas que ça s'étendrait à tout le Ministère.

- Il fallait que ça soit crédible...

- Et ton coup de la salle d'audiance ensorcellée, je sais pas si ça va le faire...

- Patience... répondit simplement Blaise en s'assayant sur un banc. Patience... «

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'audiance, Harry resta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la semi obscurité de la pièce et vit, à son grand étonnement, que cette dernière était vide mise à part une cheveulure blonde, plus que caractéristique._Malfoy..._

Se souvenant du portrait chinois, Harry rougit mais prit une profonde inspiration en s'avançant vers le blond, du pas le plus dégagé qu'il put. Il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que le sujet ne serait pas abordé avant l'arrivée du Magenmagot comme ça...

Draco, qui était assis devant une table en bois noir, un dossier étalé devant les yeux, ne leva même pas la tête à son approche.

Un silence pesant s'installa, et Harry commença à prier que la cours arrive vite. Sentant un noeud se former dans son estomac, il s'installa à côté du blond et esseya de regarder ses notes pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

« Vas-y... Fais comme chez toi. Répliqua Draco d'un ton glacial.

Harry l'observa, surpris. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Sa journée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Il n'y avait rien eut qui aurait pu présager une journée catastrophe comme ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et surtout à cause d'un jeu ! D'un stupide jeu... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Seamus avait été en colère en voyant son protrait. C'était vraiment une connerie et une perte de temps...

Sortant de ses pensées, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Malfoy qui le sondait avec froideur.

Le Survivant n'aimait pas cette expression... Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le blond puisse le détester à ce point.

« Tu peux au moins me dire de quoi il s'agit ! Et puis pourquoi le Magenmagot n'est pas là ? Où est notre client ? «

L'ex-Serpentard ne répondit pas de suite et continua d'observer son interlocuteur. Pour une fois qu'il osait le regardait dans les yeux, il ne voyait pas du tout où sa conscience avait vu la lueur de malice et la grande tristesse dans les prunelles vertes. Non... Ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui leur arrivait.

« Va ouvrir la porte.

- Quoi ?

- La porte, Potter ! Va l'ouvrir. «

Harry se leva, déconcerté, et esseya de l'ouvrir ; sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

- Exactement, Potter ! Tu as trouvé le mot exact... Une « blague « ...

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Nous sommes coïncés...

- Quoi ?

- Dès qu'on arrive à sortir de là, crois-moi que Zabini va le payer cher...

- Quoi ?

- Et dire qu'il se disait être mon meilleur ami...

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec tes « quoi « , bordel ! Ce foutu jeu était un subterfuge ! Un leurre ! Il s'est moqué de tout le monde ! Ah ! C'était bien monté, son idée ! L'étendre à tout le Ministère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

- Tu veux dire... Que Zabini est derrière l'idée du portrait chinois ? Mais je croyais que c'était le Premier Ministre qui...

- Il le connait très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu du mal à le convaincre. Cracha le blond avec amertume. «

Harry était en état de choc. Alors tout ça, c'était un coup monté ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Ecoute, Malfoy... Je ne pense pas que...

- Lodge est venu te voir ?

- Oui...

- Pour te dire qu'il y avait une audiance entre midi et deux ?

- Oui...

- Une affaire passionnelle...

- Oui... répondit Harry en rougissant, Mais ça, c'est Zabini qui me l'a dit !

- Bon sang, tu es bien naïf...

- Alors explique-moi au lieu de m'agresser ! s'énerva Harry en faisant les cent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment a-t-il pu ensorceller cette porte ?

- Il a tout simplement fait actionner les sortilèges de protection, rien de plus.

- Mais c'est absurde !

- Qu'est-ce que je m'efforce de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Et pourquoi il a fait ça ? «

Draco ferma les yeux de lassitude. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, ça ne servirait à rien, surtout qu'il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps ils allaient rester enfermés là. Et dire que Blaise était perssuadé qu'il était amoureux de ce binoclard à la manque. Ridicule...

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Harry qui marmonnait des formules sur la porte.

Oui... Vraiment ridicule...

Même si c'était vrai que le Survivant n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là, il était vraiment long à la détente, et Draco n'aimait pas les gens au QI de poule.

« Inutile... Ce sont les meilleurs Aurors de notre histoire qui ont lancé les enchantements.

- Il y est bien arrivé, ton copain ! s'énerva Harry. Si tu crois que je vais rester enfermé ici avec toi...

- D'après mon portrait chinois, tu en serais plutôt enchanté. «

Harry sentit son coeur tomber dans ses talons et se retourna vers le blond. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux qu'on parle du tien plutôt ? « lui demanda-t-il.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça instinctivement, et il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir provoquer. Il voulait le rendre mal à l'aise, mais pas l'inverse. Et puis, il l'avait dit à Lodge : c'était son Sortilège de Vérité ( enfin, plutôt celui de Blaise... ) qui ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

« Alors ?

- Si tu fais ça, je te garantis que la colère de Voldemort ne sera qu'une partie de plaisir comparée à la mienne.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- Quoi ?

- Serpentard, égal hypocrite.

- Répète... susurra le blond en se levant doucement.

Il ne fallait pas toucher à sa fierté... Et Potter était en train de le faire.

« PARFAITEMENT QUE JE VAIS REPETER ! « hurla Harry en s'avaçant également vers lui.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte...

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de s'avouer leur amour refoulé... dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Moi, à ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr... lui répondit Ron en mordant dans son sandwitch. Harry est peut-être amoureux de lui, mais il arrive toujours à être très en colère contre lui. Et je ne pense pas que Malfoy va lâcher facilement le morceau.

- C'est sûr... répliqua Blaise en regardant Ron engloutir son sandwitch. Mais il le fera... S'il veut sortir.

- C'est quand même vache ce que tu as fait...

- C'est Serpentard, c'est tout... Il ne m'en voudra pas. Je suis son meilleur ami après tout.

- Harry lui, m'en voudra quand il saura que j'ai été de mèche avec toi depuis le début...

- Tu as joué ton rôle à merveille, sois fier de toi pour une fois.

- Oh je l'ai pas fait pour moi ! C'est pour lui... J'en ai marre de le voir enchaîner tous les blonds aux yeux bleus du Ministère.

- C'est vrai qu'il a brisé pas mal de coeurs...

- Et comment ! Le dernier travaille avec Hermione... Paraît-il qu'il pleure les trois quart de la journée.

- Eh oui... répondit simplement Blaise qui regardait maintenant le sandwitch avec convoitise. «

Ron le remarqua et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne vais pas te le prendre !

- T'as vu comment tu le regardes ?

- J'ai faim !

- Eh bien fais comme moi et va t'acheter quelque chose là haut !

- Je ne voudrais pas manquer leur sortie...

- Alors ne te plains pas !

- Tu es vraiment égoïste !

- La nourriture c'est sacré !

- Pour toi...

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le poulet grillé...

- En plus c'est du poulet grillé...

- Oui !

- ... Tu ne voudrais pas...

- Je ne partage pas avec un Serpentard.

- On n'est plus à Poudlard !

- M'en fous... Tu le resteras jusqu'à la mort. La preuve : ton idée du portrait chinois... Il a dû te falloir du temps pour monter cette histoire.

- Oui... Mais Monsieur le Premier Ministre est un ami de la famille alors...

- Qu'as-tu fait pour le convaincre ? «

Blaise le regarda avec un sourire sous-entendu et Ron regretta aussitôt sa question.

« Non, finalement je ne veux pas savoir, ça va... «

Il finit son sandwitch et regarde dans le vide en avalant la dernière bouchée alors que Blaise se levait pour coller son oreille contre la porte.

« Alors ?

- On n'entend rien...

- Normal ! Elles sont blindées !

- Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé les entendre...

- T'es un pervers !

- Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu as déjà espionné quelqu'un en train de faire l'amour...

- Ah non sûrement pas ! répliqua Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient à vue d'oeil.

- Tu parles !

- Tu veux un sandwitch ? demanda le rouquin en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu as encore faim ?

- Ouais...

- Ou tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question ?

- Aussi... Alors ?

- Ok...

- Ok... Ok quoi ?

- Je veux un sandwitch !

- A quoi ?

- Crudité. «

Ron ne répondit rien et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Blaise le regarda avec un léger sourire et regarda sa montre : 13 h 36... Il fallait que ces deux-là se décident s'il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Dans la salle d'audiance, plus rien n'allait. Harry avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, remonté ses manches et toisait Malfoy avec toute la rage dont il était capable, sa baguette brandit devant lui.

Le blond avait le coeur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Comment ce petit con arrivait-il à le faire sortir de ses gonds de cette façon ? Comment arrivait-il à l'énerver à ce point ?

« Eh bien vas-y... Qu'entends-tu ? souffla-t-il à l'adresse du brun.

- Tu ne mérites même pas que j'utilise ma magie pour toi.

- Oh parce qu'il faut la mériter ! Tous ceux qui sont passés dans ton lit ont été à la hauteur, j'imagine ?

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, Malfoy...

- Sinon, quoi ?

- Sinon tu vas le regretter...

- Qui te dit que je ne le regrette pas déjà ? murmura le blond. «

Il vit la main d'Harry s'abaisser légèrement et ses yeux se troubler.

Dès le moment qu'il était entrer dans cette salle vide, il avait compris... Il avait compris qu'il avait été piégé. Par son meilleur ami, mais aussi par ses sentiments... Qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. En allant déjeuner, il avait vu Blaise et Lodge devant le bureau de ce dernier, et son meilleur ami lui avait juste dit : « Tu as rendez-vous avec Potter dans la salle d'audiance numéro huit. « , et il n'avait même pas bronché. Il avait pris le dossier qu'il avait en commun avec le Survivant et était descendu. Et quand il avait entendu la porte se refermer d'elle-même derrière lui, il s'était reendu compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Et il avait réfléchi.

Et il avait attendu Harry l'estomac noué.

Et il avait fin par arriver...

Et lui non plus ne s'était douté de rien.

Pendant ce temps, Harry l'observait avec attention. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait sorti sa baguette. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre le blond. Ils avaient parlé de Blaise qui les avait piégés sournoisement, Draco lui avait dit que ce dernier pensait qu'il était amoureux de lui et il s'était senti rougir comme un imbécile mais l'ex-Serpentard n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qu'il avait avoué dans son portrait chinois, il disait qu'il ne fallait pas croire ce genre d'aneries, sauf que ces aneries, Harry voulait y croire...

Il voulait croire qu'aimer son éternel rival, ne serait pas si impossible que ça en fin de compte...

« Tu es prêt à en parler ?

- De quoi ?

- De mon portrait chinois... De celui que tu as fait sur moi...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Draco...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- ... Pourquoi ? chuchota Harry en abaissant sa baguette.

- ... Parce que... parce qu'on n'est pas intimes, Potter !

- ... On va peut-être le devenir...

- A cause d'un jeu stupide et moldu qui plus est ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'était un piège !

- Mais ça a marché ! Tu es tombé dedans !

- La malédiction familiale ne m'attirait pas plus que ça...

- MAIS QUAND EST CE QUE TU VAS ETRE HONNETE AVEC TOI MEME, BON SANG ! hurla tout à coup Harry.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI ?

- OUI CA SERAIT UN DEBUT !

- PARFAIT ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'UN FOUTU BINOCLARD DE GRYFFONDOR A LA MANQUE QUI SAUTE TOUT CE QUI BOUGE ! VOILA ! SATISFAIT ? «

Harry le regarda, les yeux exhorbités, le coeur battant à tout rompre... Il savait que Malfoy était dans le même état que lui, vu son état choqué.

Ce dernier tourna les talons, et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la table sur la quelle se trouvait son dossier.

« Draco... je...

- Y a rien à dire, Potter, alors tais-toi, merci. Tu m'as poussé à bout.

- Non, je... Enfin regarde-moi ! «

Le blond souffla d'exaspération et se tourna vers lui avec réticence. Son masque froid était tombé, il avait juste l'air perdu. Ce qui troubla encore plus Harry.

Le Survivant s'avança doucement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Arrivé en face de lui, il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur sa joue.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'efforça de respirer normalement malgré les battements désordonnés de son coeur.

« C'était un stupide portrait chinois... murmura-t-il en se détâchant du brun.

- Je sais... lui répondit-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers lui.

- ... Tu m'as toujours poussé à bout...

- ... Je sais... Toi aussi...

- ... Je sais... Je pense que la porte est ouverte.

- ... Quoi ?...

- ... La porte... De la salle... Elle doit être ouverte.

- Ah...

- Je vais sortir...

- Ok...

- Maintenant... fit le blond en détournant Harry d'un pas vif.

- ... Ok... Attends ! «

Draco se retourna et vit le Survivant se précipiter vers lui. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur son visage et souffla, les joues rouges :

« Je t'aime aussi... «

Au moment où le déclic de la porte résonnait dans la salle, signe qu'elle était enfin ouverte, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond dans un baiser timide. Draco ferma doucement les yeux, et entendit du mouvement derrière la porte. Dans un grognement, il plaqua l'ex-Gryffondor contre la porte et approfondit le baiser, ce dernier se collant désespérément contre son corps.

Blaise aura tout le temps de savourer sa victoire...

Après qu'il ait étudié attentivement le corps de Harry Potter...

**FIN**

**Voilààààààà ! C'est fini... Bon, j'espère que ça veut dire quelque chose et que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en cours de route ! --' ! Mon idée tordue s'arrête ici. J'espère avoir bien fait comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté de Blaise... Ahlalala... Ce cher Blaise... Il est toujours mon complice pour mes idées les plus tordues ! lool**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie et à très bientôt, je vous embrasse tous ! Salut **


End file.
